The Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging (BLSA) is an ongoing, broadly-based, multidisciplinary research project aimed at understanding the aging process. The GCRC portion of this project will determine racial, age-related and gender differences in oral glucose tolerance. End points related to the diabetic state are monitored to establish diagnostic standards for diabetes.